Refrigerator
by Pieree
Summary: Di musim panas yang menyiksa, Miiko menemui kenikmatan tersendiri tiap kali ia membuka kulkas. Mamoru/Miiko. R&R?


**summary**

**Di musim panas yang menyiksa, Miiko menemui kenikmatan tersendiri tiap kali ia membuka kulkas.**

.

.

Yamada Miiko, seorang gadis cilik yang menempati bangku kelas 5 SD itu baru saja pulang ke apartemennya. Musim panas yang begitu terik membuat Miiko langsung berlari ke ruang tengah, menyalakan AC, dan melepaskan tasnya ke lantai begitu saja. Ia baringkan tubuhnya di permukaan sofa yang empuk sambil menunggu detik-detik hembusan angin dingin membelai kulitnya yang berkeringat.

"Seandainya ada es krim..." Ucapnya dengan bibir mengerucut. Tangannya membelai perut. Pemilik surai hitam pendek yang agak berantakan itu mengedarkan kepalanya ke sekeliling rumah dan terpaku pada kulkas. Ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah, bukannya kemarin Mama baru beli nutella, ya?"

Dengan raut semangat Miiko beranjak. Ia buka lemari es dan menemukan setoples nutella—selai cokelat—dingin. Hatinya bersorak. Tak ada es krim, nutella dingin pun jadi. Eh, tapi tunggu deh. Siapa bilang tidak ada es krim? Tuh, di lemari es teratas ada es krim mahal kepunyaan Mamoru, adiknya. Kenapa Miiko bisa tau? Jelas lah, tuh es krim aja ada label namanya segala. Tapi wajar, akibat Miiko yang selalu sering mengambil makanan belian Mamoru dengan alasan 'ini aku yang beli ah', adik laki-lakinya itu jadi gencar menempelkan label namanya ke cemilannya. Seperti contohnya di es krim tersebut.

"Tapi aku mau es kriiiiim..."

Cemberut, Miiko menutup kulkas hanya dengan toples nutella di tangan. Lalu ia terdiam sebentar, berpikir di suasana yang hening ini. Kemudian ia lihat sekeliling, was-was, lalu membuka kulkas dan mengambil bungkusan es krimnya. Asal tidak ketahuan deh.

.

.

.

**REFRIGERATOR**

**Kocchi Muite Miiko by Ono Eriko**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Yamada Miiko—Yamada Mamoru)**

.

.

**one of one**

-kulkas-

.

.

Sambil cekikikan geli Miiko membawa peralatan perangnya ke kamar. Disebut begitu karena di tangan kanannya terdapat es krim dan juga toples kecil nutella, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang sendok dan juga helaian roti lembar. Miiko putuskan untuk tidak menempati kasurnya yang berada di atas—di kasur Mamoru saja. Susah sih kalau menaikinya di saat tangan penuh begini.

Karenanya ia letakan segala makanannya di kasur bawah memulai acaranya dengan cepat. Paling tidak ia harus menyelesaikannya sebelum Mamoru yang lagi ekskul kasti pulang. Maka dari itu ia menjalani prosedurnya yang pertama; Miiko mengambil selapis roti, ia oleskan selai nutella ke roti tersebut. Tak hanya itu, ia bubuhkan patahan es krim vanila dan memakan roti tersebut sesudah lembarannya di lipat jadi dua. Rasanya enaaaak seperti biasa. Seperti kudapan yang biasa mamanya beli di toko es krim. Miiko sampai ketagihan dan sadar tak sadar es krim dan nutella yang ia makan telah nyaris habis.

"Eh, tapi ini kan punya Mamoru? Apa boleh, ya? Hmm..." Ucapnya, menimang-nimang. Padahal es krimnya tinggal tersisa seperempat bagian lagi. "Ah, tapi biarlah. Kalau dia tanya aku bilang 'sudah kau makan, kali' saja deh." Ucap Miiko, bermonolog. Ia oleskan ulang nutella terakhir dan juga es krim ke potogan roti ke empatnya. Tapi ketika ia akan melahapnya seperti yang tadi, dirinya telebih dulu dikejutkan oleh sesuatu.

Ada sebuah jamur di pinggiran roti yang ia pegang. Miiko terbelalak dan kemudian ia membalik roti. Nyatanya benar, roti ini sudah sangat berjamur dan jamurnya benar-benar tebal. Hijau keabuan dan pekat seperti debu. Isi perut Miiko bergejolak. Ia mual dan langsung melepehkan apa yang saat ini ia kunyah ke kasur Mamoru. Buru-buru ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mulut dan berhoek-hoek ria.

Kemudian di menit yang terbilang sama, Mamoru masuk melewati pintu depan yang tak terkunci. Pria bersurai pirang itu meletakkan barangnya di meja makan. Ia hapus keringat yang membubuhi kening dan lehernya dan menuju kulkas dengan wajah riang. "Buat roti bakar dulu ah. Kalau ngga salah kemarin nutella yang kemarin masih ada sisa—daripada nanti dihabiskan Miiko..."

Tapi sebelum ia membuka lemari tempat roti disimpan, ia kembali teringat. "Eh, tapi kan roti itu sudah lama..." Mamoru memasang wajah jijik membayangkan roti tersebut telah berjamur. Ia beralih ke kulkas. "Es krim saja deh."

Mengenaskan, Mamoru tak menemukan es krim kepunyaannya di mana-mana. Ia jadi mengernyit sendiri. Awalnya Mamoru tak terlalu memikirkannya. Bahkan ia sempat berpikir 'apa sudah kumakan kemarin, ya?'. Namun saat melihat di ruang tengah terdapat tas Miiko, serta di kamar yang terdapat bungkus es krim kesukaannya, semuanya terkuak jelas. Terbayanglah segala gelagat mencurigakan Miiko. Pasti kakak menyebalkannya yang satu itu yang memakan es krimnya. Segeralah ia berteriak kencang, geram.

"MIIKOOOOO! INI KAN ES KRIMKU—DAN EH INI APA!? KAU MUNTAH DI KASURKU!?"

Miiko langsung menjawab dari ruang tengah. "E-Eh, i-iya! Maaf! Maaf! Aku tadi makan roti jamur dan muntah di sana!"

"CEPAT BERSIHKAN AKU NGGA MAU TAUUU!"

"IYAAAAAA! JANGAN MARAH-MARAH DULU DONG!"

.

.

**bonus**

.

.

Miiko kesal karena Mamoru marah-marah dari siang sampai makan malam menjelang seperti ini. Pasalnya karena dirinya yang memakan habis es krim Mamoru, adiknya yang masih kelas 4 SD itu terus mengadukan kelakuannya ke papa dan mama—sesaat mereka berempat sedang makan malam. Bukan hanya itu, kelakuan Miiko yang bagi Mamoru sangat tidak disiplin dan menyebalkan diungkit semua sampai ke akar-akarnya. Miiko cemberut dan terus merutuki Mamoru dalam diam. Papa dan mama menghela nafas dan memarahinya selama 15 menit non stop. Dia kena imbas tiga kali lipat dari biasanya deh.

"Aku sudah selesai makan!" Tak tahan lagi dengan ceramahan tersebut, Miiko beranjak dari meja makan dan menaruh piring kotornya di dapur dengan sedikit bantingan sebal.

_Mamoru pelit banget sih! Papa Mama juga! Kenapa aku yang 100% disalahin? Kan aku makan roti basi! Perutku jadi ngga enak begini! Apa mereka ngga kasihan!?—_Miiko menggerutu. Ia buka kulkas untuk mengambil seteko air dingin yang akan dia bawa ke kamarnya. _Awas saja, Mamoru. Kalo kamu minta air putih lewat teko yang kubawa ini, aku ngga akan kasih sebagai ganjarannya! Biar tau bagaimana rasanya dipelitin!_

**Cklek.**

Baru saja Miiko membuka kulkas, angin dingin dari dalam lemari persegi itu menerpa. Ia ambil teko lalu tatapannya terpaku pada kotak putih yang bertuliskan 'patiserie'. Loh? Bukannya patiserie adalah merk _cake shop_ yang baru buka di dekat rumah? Bahkan Kenta saja sampai merekomendasikan kue-kue yang dibuat toko tersebut. Pasti itu papa atau mama yang beli. Miiko segera melihat ke belakang—ke arah papa, mama dan Mamoru yang masih mengobrol ringan sambil minum teh. Karena udah dicap maling sama keluarga dan tidak mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan tadi, Miiko memilih untuk mengambil kotak kue itu dan ngibrit ke kamar. Segeralah ia buka kotaknya dan langsung menyerbunya dengan lahapan besar.

"Biar papa sama mama marah, kutaruh bungkus ini ke kasur Mamoru, ah! Terus aku sok-sokan menuduh Mamoru mencuri makanan!" Miiko bicara sendiri sambil tertawa. Tapi lama-lama kunyahannya memelan. Kue enak yang ia rasakan kini menjadi aneh. "Eh?" Miiko menunduk dan melihat isi kotak kue. Ia terbelalak luar biasa.

Tidak—kue itu tidak basi seperti roti tadi siang. Rasanya masih enak, dingin dan segar. Tapi masalahnya... terdapat banyak semut merah kecil yang mengerubuni badan kue. Dan mungkin... beberapanya masuk ke kunyahan Miiko.

"BWEEH!"

Miiko langsung memuntahkan kue yang sudah disemutin itu.

Ah, sial lagi sial lagi...

.

.

**the end**

.

.

**my note**

**Nah, biasain ya jangan ngambil asal makanan dari kulkas. Minta izin dulu ke yang punya. Nanti kualat loh :) #pengalaman #lho.**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


End file.
